Old and Senile
by Neo-Queen Terra of Crystal Tok
Summary: Have you ever wonder what the G-Boys are like when they're old? While this would answer you that questions and more. So please R & R!


Old and Senile  
Reunion   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam Wing characters, but once they hit mid-life crisis (evil smirk)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(An old Heero with gray hair and matching beard is sitting at the kitchen table. There is two girls frozen in a middle of a fight)  
  
Grandpa Yuy: A year ago I moved in with two fangirls. What a mistake.  
  
(The girls unfreezes)  
  
Terra: Katie stop eating the candy!  
  
(The screen pause)  
  
Grandpa Yuy: That is Terra, the most obsessed fangirl I ever seen. She will literally drool over every hot guy she sees. And I'm stuck with her.  
  
(The scene plays)  
  
Katie: But I'm hungry!  
  
(The screen pause)  
  
Grandpa Yuy: And that's Katie, the only reason I'm still here. When I first moved in here, she was a 6-year-old evil genius and now a 16-year-old sex kitten....  
  
Terra: (hits Grandpa Yuy) Dirty old man!  
  
Grandpa Yuy: You're supposed to be frozen!  
  
Terra: How can I be frozen when you're hitting on my best friend!  
  
Grandpa Yuy: I'm not hitting on her.  
  
Terra: Okay. Undressing her with your EYES!  
  
Grandpa Yuy: I pled the fifth.  
  
Terra: (hits him again)  
  
Grandpa Yuy: What was that for?  
  
Terra: You know why.  
  
(The scene plays)  
  
Katie: (hands Terra the candy bag) Fine take away the candy.  
  
Terra: It's empty.  
  
(The doorbell rings)  
  
Katie: I'll get that!  
  
(Katie runs to the door and opens it. An elderly Duo is at the door)  
  
Katie: Father Maxwell. What are you doing here?  
  
Father Maxwell: I'm seeing an old friend.  
  
(The scene pause)  
  
Grandpa Yuy: Yes, that's Duo. Instead of trying to be younger during mid-life crisis, he decided to make a new religion. He's now Father Duo Maxwell of the Church of Shinigami where it's require to wear a hat because I never seen him without one, but the reason behind that is a different story all together.  
  
(The scene plays)  
  
Grandpa Yuy: I don't want to see you.  
  
Father Maxwell: Still mad that I kicked you out huh? Well I have to. You were scaring all of my followers away.  
  
Grandpa Yuy: They were trying to convert me the whole time.  
  
(Terra runs in from the kitchen and hugs Father Maxwell)  
  
Terra: Father Maxwell what a pleasure to see you.  
  
Father Maxwell: The pleasure is all my Sister Terra.  
  
Terra: Didn't you hear? I dropped out of the church. It was getting boring and all the hot dudes dropped out.  
  
(The scene pause)  
  
Grandpa Yuy: See what I mean.  
  
(The scene plays)  
  
Father Maxwell: You're mind is weak.  
  
Katie: I could have told you that.  
  
Terra: I have a strong mind! No Jedi can enter it.  
  
Katie: Now you can't blame everything you do on Jedi Master Kiki's mind trick.  
  
Terra: EVIL! You set me up. May the computer gods bring a virus unto you computer!  
  
Father Maxwell: The computer gods?  
  
Grandpa Yuy: After watching her on the Internet one time, you know who they are.  
  
Father Maxwell: How long did she believe in these "gods"?  
  
Grandpa Yuy: How long have you believe in yours?  
  
Father Maxwell: She did only joined my religion just for the guys.  
  
Grandpa Yuy: More or less.  
  
Father Maxwell: Well I just did it for the chicks.  
  
(The doorbell rings)  
  
Terra: My turn to get it!  
  
(She opens the door and Master Chang is there. Think Tenchi's grandfather.)  
  
Terra: Why are you here Master Chang?  
  
Master Chang: I'm here to pick up Katie for our lesson.  
  
(The scene pause)  
  
Grandpa Yuy: Wufei is now a martial arts master and owns his own dojo. He is currently teaching Katie.  
  
(The scene plays)  
  
Katie: I totally forgot about that!  
  
Terra: Maybe if you weren't too busy eating candy, you would have remembered.  
  
Katie: But the candy was for energy?  
  
Master Chang: I told you not to get your energy from candy.  
  
Katie: But it was fruit flavor.  
  
Terra: It was chocolate.  
  
Master Chang: Why do I bother training you if you don't even listen?  
  
Father Maxwell: Same reason why Heero stays here and I make excuses to come.  
  
Terra: I bet the guys in the UC universe isn't as perverted as you three.  
  
Trowa: Who's perverted?  
  
(The scene pause)  
  
Grandpa Yuy: What can I say about Trowa? He has a hairpiece that's permanently super glued to his head? Long story which I will get to later. Hey I know, he's no longer a knife thrower/clown. He's the owner of the circus and the ringleader.  
  
(The scene plays)  
  
Terra: Not other perverted old gundam pilot. What's your excuse for coming over?  
  
Trowa: You invited me.  
  
Terra: Oh yeah.  
  
Grandpa Yuy: Wait, you invited him. I didn't say you could invite him.  
  
Terra: Who pays the rent?  
  
Katie: She got you there.   
  
Grandpa Yuy: But I don't want him here.  
  
Terra: Why?  
  
Grandpa Yuy: I have my reason.  
  
Terra: And what are they?  
  
Grandpa Yuy: I don't have to tell you.  
  
Terra: Then he's staying and you can't stop me from doing it.  
  
Grandpa Yuy: I can't? We see about that. Raise Gundam. (Snaps his figures and nothing happens. Snaps again and again) It's not working.  
  
Terra: Wrong alternate universe.  
  
Grandpa Yuy: All the shows are a blur to me in my old age.  
  
Terra: You're in the one with all the hot dudes.  
  
Father Maxwell: Again with the hot dudes.  
  
Terra: It's not my fault I'm a fangirl. It's in the genes I tell you.  
  
Father Maxwell: Sure it is.  
  
Terra: You guys don't like my fangirlness?  
  
Grandpa Yuy, Father Maxwell, Master Chang, and Trowa: Yes!  
  
Terra: (starts to cry) You don't like me!  
  
Katie: And you just learning this.  
  
Terra: I'm going to seek my vengeance on you five!  
  
Katie: Why?  
  
Terra: For making me cry.  
  
Katie: But you're a crybaby.  
  
Master Chang: Speaking of crybabies, where's Quatre? It seems the rest of us are here, so why not him?  
  
Trowa: Oh, he's at the hospital.  
  
Terra: Oh no! He's on his deathbed and look at you four all here and not there. What kind of friends are you guys?  
  
Trowa: He's not on his deathbed.  
  
Terra: Why is he in the hospital then?  
  
Trowa: Nose job.  
  
Father Maxwell: Another one.  
  
Trowa: Tell me about it.  
  
(The scene pause)  
  
Grandpa Yuy: Quatre is the only one of us that still looks fifteen thanks to the magic of plastic surgery.  
  
(The scene plays)  
  
(A boy of the age of 16-17 comes to the door)  
  
Boy: Grandfather, we need to get going. So get Katie and come on.  
  
(The scene pause)  
  
Grandpa Yuy: That is Sean, Wufei's grandson. Wufei was the only one of us that had a child, but don't worry, he was never married.  
  
(The scene plays)   
  
Terra: Sean! (Hugs him) What have you been up to lately?  
  
Sean: This and that. Maybe I can tell you all about over dinner?  
  
Terra: Sorry, but I have a boyfriend.  
  
Father Maxwell: Wait, you have a boyfriend?  
  
Terra: Yes.  
  
Master Chang: Poor boy.  
  
Grandpa Yuy: Nah, he's exactly like her.  
  
Father Maxwell: Someone else like her, scary.  
  
Grandpa Yuy: Yes very scary.  
  
Master Chang: Well I should get going. Come on Katie.  
  
Katie: (Picks up a gym bag) Yes sir.  
  
(Katie, Master Chang, and Sean leaves the house)  
  
Father Maxwell: I guess I should be going too.  
  
Trowa: I'll go with you. I see I'm not wanted here.  
  
Terra: Yes, you are.  
  
Grandpa Yuy: No he isn't.  
  
Terra: You welcome by me, but not by my roommate. But if you want to go, go and if you want to stay, stay.  
  
(Grandpa Yuy gives Trowa the death glare)  
  
Trowa: I'm think I'm going to go.  
  
(Trowa and Father Maxwell leaves)  
  
Terra: Look what you done. You scare everyone away. Now it's just the two of us.  
  
Grandpa Yuy: NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So what do you think? Tell me in the review. Later! 


End file.
